


One more time

by love_coloured



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Finger Sucking, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_coloured/pseuds/love_coloured
Summary: Inquisitor Trevelyan lacks extensive experience, but that's just fine with Sera.





	One more time

Now that it was finally happening, Inquisitor Trevelyan wasn’t so sure that she was ready. Late afternoon sun filtered through the windows, giving her chambers the atmosphere of a hazy dream. Sera was inching closer and closer on the bed, her hand slowly gravitating toward Daphne’s knee but not yet touching.

They’d had a long, somewhat drunken conversation in Sera’s room the night before, after Bull and Blackwall took their leave. She had skirted around the problem as much as possible, and Sera did not seem to note her moments of reticence-- but now, there was no brushing it aside. She had absolutely no idea what she was going to do.

“You’re sure the human thing… isn’t a problem?” She grasped for a reason to stall a bit longer. “Really?”

“Not a problem for you? Then it’s all good with me too.” Sera’s face went serious, flickering through several emotions before coming to rest on determination. “You’re not like the other ones, I can tell. I mean, I’d never know you were one of them.”

“I guess I’m not, not really. Or rather, they’d prefer it if I weren’t.”

Sera laughed out loud. “That’s brilliant! I mean, not the part where they’re all shits to you, that’s rubbish. But… the part where you get it?” Her eyes were hopeful, and on an impulse she moved closer, squeezing slightly just above the knee but not daring to move higher. “It’s good, yeah? Talking like this... wanting more.”

“I can’t say I’ve never thought about it,” she admitted, shivering a little as Sera’s restless fingers prodded the inside of her thigh.

“Yeah, I know,” Sera replied without missing a beat.

“Well, at least there’s nothing to hide, then...” _You know this part,_ she reminded herself. She’d kissed her share of women here and there, usually brief dalliances while traveling-- in the places her family’s prying eyes couldn’t reach. But none had made such an intimate proposal. She found herself falling into Sera’s eyes, as if being compelled by a supernatural force. Just a little closer...

“Saw you staring that one time. At the lake, after everyone was in their tents and I was--”

“That’s-- I didn’t mean to stare, I was just surprised you were still awake,” Daphne stammered, remembering all too vividly how the moonlight etched Sera’s lovely curves out of the darkness.

“Sure, you didn’t. And I’m the friggin’ Empress of Orlais!”

“I promise I didn’t think about it all night. Or the next seven nights.” Daphne hesitated, suddenly afraid to look Sera in the eye, shocked by her own honesty. “Or is that saying too much…?”

“Don’t keep thinking about it...” Sera stared at her for what seemed like ages, before taking Daphne’s right hand in hers, interlacing their fingers together, leaning in to breathe hotly against her neck. “If you don’t want to, just say no,” she whispered, “and I’ll go.”

“N- yes! I meant yes--”

“Brilliant.” Sera brushed her lips over the vulnerable hollow of her neck., her tongue barely tracing Daphne’s jaw, and muttered roughly into her ear. “About time! I can’t wait to get your arse out of these clothes.”

An involuntary squeak slipped out of her throat as Sera straddled her hips, pressing her back onto the bed, and practically devoured her-- soft lips fluttering against her cheek, teasing with her tongue, fully savoring both of her lips before taking her in a deep kiss that seemed to go on forever.

All the while Daphne’s hands roamed over her waist to the sinuous curve of her spine, and lower, gripping her harder there, feeling her hips jerk in response. Even through a heavy layer of clothing she could feel the heat pressing into her thigh, and from this perspective she had an eyeful of what was under Sera’s flimsy tunic.

“Well, don’t just stare. Need help?” Sera untied the lacing and began to shrug it off her shoulders.

“Am I that obvious?”

Sera took her hands and guided them, until they slipped easily under the fabric, against her hot skin. “Yes.” Her body responded quickly to Daphne’s touch, and she sighed. “Yes, don’t stop...”

The pressure in her own body felt suddenly tremendous. Her heart was pounding as she faltered and extricated her hands. “Wait, just give me-- I’m sorry!”

Sera sat up straight, realization flashing across her features. “Just a minute.” She took the Inquisitor’s face gently in her hands, and stroked her lips with a finger. “Getting shy on me now? Has the esteemed _Lady_ Trevelyan ever…?”

 _Here we go._ She winced and bit her lip. “No more than… than what we just did.” She couldn’t read Sera’s expression.

“What? You’re putting one over on me, right? With a body like that, and... _Phwoar_.”

“Unfortunately not. It’s all a bit--”  
  
“Bit too much?” She backed up slightly, concern and disappointment all over her features. “Am I going too fast? ‘Cause you can say so.”

Daphne closed her eyes to regroup her thoughts. “Not like that, I just meant-- Shit, Maker’s balls. Look, I’m shaking. I don’t... know what to do.”

“Aww, look at you all innocent! Don’t worry, love, we can go slow if you like. I don’t mind.” Sera flashed the lazily seductive grin that had become all too familiar. She applied tender kisses to Daphne’s neck, revisiting the spot that made her breathe faster. “So… where do you _really_ like it? Kissing, I mean. Tell me.”

“My...” It was dreadfully embarrassing, but Sera’s undivided attention put her at ease. “My ears.” She blushed, harder than before.

“Right, then.” Sera’s left hand slipped under her fall of long hair, and she took the other earlobe in her mouth, making an obscene sucking sound, pulling gently with her teeth, quick tongue everywhere at once.

Daphne was, for once, thankful that her chamber was so isolated; the noises she was making were both unholy and beyond her control. She pulled Sera closer, feeling the warmth press into her center, not nearly enough to satisfy, knowing she could feel it too.

“About time we take this off?” Sera tugged at her collar.

“It’s… a little hot.”

“I’ll say.” Sera giggled admiringly as she tore off the jacket in one dramatic motion. “Woof...”

Daphne instinctively covered the thin tunic that revealed the shape of her full breasts. They had always been a liability for a girl who’d rather ride and fight than primp in fancy dresses, but she loved the way Sera was looking at her now. Cautiously, she lowered her arms.

“May I, oh Lady Herald?” She waited for the nod of assent before reaching out, testing the soft weight in her hands, lightly squeezing an erect nipple through the fabric and cocking one eyebrow when Daphne let out a yelp. “That good for you?” She was visibly breathing harder, shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

“M-maker, yes!” She was on her back, not even remembering how she’d become naked above the waist. Sera’s hands were all over her body, clinging, caressing, her thigh between Daphne’s leg creating an increasingly distracting friction. She trailed kisses down the throat, lingering at the cleft of her breasts and gently sucking one, then the other, more insistent still when Daphne moaned out loud and arched into her.

Sera lifted her head. The absence of her mouth left a pleasant chill. “Need anything? Like…?” She hooked her fingers into Daphne’s waist and tugged on the belt. “’Cause I can...” She bowed and placed a series of exquisitely long, slow kisses down Daphne’s abdomen, stopping at the soft place just inside her hip and making her whimper.

Her head was spinning, filled with a bright light. “I-- I _need..._ ”

“Cmere.” Sera lowered herself off the bed and loosened the belt, urging Daphne’s hips into the air and freeing her with a few swift movements. There she remained for the moment, pleasingly flushed and admiring the fruit of her labor. “You’re, you’re just... _Woof._ ”

The air felt cool against Daphne’s bare skin and she shivered, realizing how wet she was. Sera was already kneeling before her, hands stroking her inner thighs. She half-wanted to apologize or hide the evidence of her arousal, but the unbridled desire in Sera’s eyes loosed something inside her.

“Oh, you’re pretty! You know, _there.”_ Her voice trembled slightly and a blush rose to her cheeks. _“_ So, hey… don’t worry about that?” Sera placed one last kiss on her hipbone, then licked her lips for show,. It sent a shudder of anticipation through Daphne’s body, flooding her with warmth and almost putting her over the edge before Sera had even begun.

It was all a blur of pleasure: Sera’s fingers delicately parting her lips, tongue probing her entrance, licking her so slowly, just barely teasing her clit, until she thought she might lose her mind.

“Almost?” Sera waited for a response, still gently working her fingers in place of her mouth. The sight of her looking up from that position was completely overwhelming. Daphne tried to speak, but only moaned helplessly. “Poor thing,” Sera whispered affectionately as she dipped her head to finish the job.

Daphne cried out Sera’s name, felt her body pulse rapidly a few times, and it was over in seconds. She turned over, somewhat mortified. “I don’t usually, er… I mean, it usually takes longer.”

Sera nested herself at her back, throwing one leg over her waist and holding her tightly. “How’s that a problem? We can just try again, right? If you want... As many times as you want.”

After a few minutes of Sera breathing sweetly in her ear and kissing the back of her neck, she rolled over to look her in the eye. “And you?”

She looked genuinely surprised. “Me? Oh, I can get off anytime. Love seeing you this way, though.” She stuck out her tongue. “You know, you’re adorable when you’re on your back and screaming my name.”  
  
“So...” Daphne’s eyes strayed to her barely-covered breasts and back to her face. “Anytime? Like... _now_?” She whispered into Sera’s ear, running her fingers over her temptingly parted lips.

“Fuck--” Sera pounced on her and she wrapped her legs around the smaller woman’s body. “You don’t know how frigging much...” She muffled a string of curses and moans by hiding her face in Daphne’s shoulder

The warm, sated feeling inside her had left no room for trepidation, and she was willing to do anything to make Sera feel as good as she felt right then, make even more wonderful sounds come out of her mouth. “I want to see you,” she confessed, lifting Sera’s face to hers. _Feel you, taste you._ Inbetween kisses she managed to lift the tunic over Sera’s head, and finally enjoyed what she’d been thinking about all these months. 

“I-Inky… _shit._..”  Sera squirmed so eagerly against her, warm and slick between her legs, that Daphne forgot to complain about the name. “Please…”

“Tell me what to do?” She gasped as Sera’s mouth engulfed her fingers, hot and suggestive, giving her a reasonably clear idea.

Sera bowled her over, ending up shamelessly astride her hips, and forcefully guided her hand to where it was needed. “Is it alright?” Sera looked embarrassed, in contrast with her confident position, and spoke with great effort. “You, you don’t have to be… gentle with me.” She ran her hands over the lean muscle in Daphne’s shoulders to emphasize her point.

Daphne got the hint and moved her fingers quickly over Sera’s swollen clit, like she did when pleasing herself-- if slightly more careful. It was hard to concentrate properly with Sera moaning into her mouth, but concentration didn’t seem to be necessary. The ardor with which Sera moved against her was making her wet all over again. “You know,” she mumbled into Sera’s ear when her tongue was free again, “I might take you up on that offer...”

“Oh, you will. Soon as you-- ” Sera angled her hips and moved so that two fingers were inside her to the second joint. She was unimaginably hot inside, and flushed from her chest all the way to her ears. Her body contracted, practically pulling Daphne inside. “More… don’t stop.”

Obediently she attempted to add a third, trying to keep up the friction with her thumb and then the heel of her hand. It suddenly occurred to her that her partner’s hands were slender compared to her own, and she hesitated, tempting as it was to feel her so completely. “I never-- what if I hurt you?”

“You don’t have to do anything, love. Just stay right there.” She thrust her hips forward, taking in Daphne’s fingers to the knuckle and she was lost, bucking wildly, biting Daphne’s shoulder to keep her voice down. Soon she let out a whimpering cry and collapsed, body still pulsing strongly around Daphne’s fingers. “You were… wow!”

“That was slightly faster than I expected.” Daphne slowly extricated her fingers and Sera curled into her.

“Ha, ha, very funny. Maybe you’re just that good, yeah? Or maybe, just maybe it’s been a while, okay? Happy now?” Sera pinched her ass, a little half-heartedly given that she had clearly worn herself out.

“Very.” Daphne kissed her forehead.

"Again? Maybe, I don’t know, the big _strong_ Inquisitor Trevelyan could _have her way_ with me, now that she’s got it all figured out... Think I’d like that.” She giggled.

“H-hey, let’s not get ahead of ourselves! I’m hardly _that_ kind of Inquisitor.” In spite of herself, many thrilling and scary things were now running through her mind.

Sera kissed her mouth. “I know. That’s why I like it. So, one more time then?”

**Author's Note:**

> I've already written a sexually confident Inky, so thought it would be cute to write a shy one who needs a little guidance. 
> 
> I just think Sera would be sweet and supportive with someone who's nervous or inexperienced and make her feel really nice and at ease.
> 
> This got out of hand, however...


End file.
